Hermetic packaged integrated circuit devices (e.g., in silicon photonics applications) are typically used to protect the integrated circuits from changing external environmental conditions, and maintain the device functionality. Since hermetic packages are sealed from the outside environment, removing heat generated by the integrated circuits within the hermetic package may be challenging.
Hermetic packages offer advantages for the functionality of silicon photonics packages by ensuring a high level of cleanliness around delicate optical interfaces. Silicon photonic packages can generate considerable heat during operation, e.g., from a laser diode, the electronics that control the functionality of the photonics, or other circuit elements.